User talk:Brabroke
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 04:08, April 1, 2012 |} Making Pages Hello. I deleted the page you created since it isn't anything official and is simply fan made. Here is the following: ---- Here is the situation with Eve, rape noob and gets raped by pro. Problem - stealth either too powerful or too useless. If you are a dota player or H0N player, then you know what Eve need - change her stealth to be like Reaver or Madman. Remake Eve's stealth to a short duration stealth ability that amplifies movement speed, in addition making it detectable as that it will do minor damage upon touching an enemy. My suggestion on Eve - making her a solo mid or solo top hero - as that making her extremely reliant on level. (whether the old one isnt, especially AD) this way, if she is missing from her lane, she must be on her way to get you. Making her stealth duration short allows her still to be detectable by wards (like a shaco gank). However, its up to the player to decide whether she wants take mid or solo top, by which either acceptable laning phases with decent attacks damage for ganks (but only team associated ganks), OR, sustain herself on a lane for money and level. This means - she needs a skill for sustain, and another for harass and damage. Your role varies depends on which skill you want max first. Q - remake (since Spike is pretty much useless and is only used for last hit or to proc that Sheen) Thirst. Upon killing an enemy creep(not work on neutral), Eve is healed for 10/50 (level 1/5) HP and 5/25 mana. Have a 0.2 AP ratio. Upon killing a champion, the heal and mana gain is increased by 500%. (replace the old ultimate heal) This is makes her pretty much like a Cho'gath on lane, except she needs to put level into this skill for her to sustain. This give the player a choice whether u want last hit for 30 min and reck havoc, or forget this skill and go gank. W - Shadow Walk CD - 15 seconds. Mana cost - 70/90/110/130/150 0.5 second fade time. Eve enters stealth for 3/5.5 seconds and increase her movement by 5/25% and remove unit collision. while stealthed. Any unit she walks through will be deal 50/150 (0.5 AP and 0.7 bonus AD) physical damage, this damage is doubled against a creep. Any unit that Eve have already dealt damage by shadow walk will not take damage again for this cast. Attacking from stealth will ends this effect and silence the target you attacked for 1/3 seconds. This new shadow walk will allow Eve to lane at ease (yes, a pink ward on your lane can counter her, and buying a pink ward for yourself can counter that), going stealth and last hit a creep at distance to prevent been zoned out, and in later game she can farm a lane with it, and prevent to get zoned out. The mana cost is very high on this spell if you choose to level up early as a tool to harass, however it is not possible to do so if you decides to solo mid and have the blue buff to top you up, the silence is very handly for harassing a mage, as well as prevent enemy from flashing when ganking. However, the silence and stealth duration is very low at early game, so if you want to be a effective ganker, you needs some level first - which is why solo is necessary. E - Ravage. Ravage now have a passive and active. Ravage now scale with bonus AD as well which will allow AD eve to have some burst as well (since spike is removed, AD eve will no longer receive that constant proc on Sheen). However, to give AP eve some advantage, Ravage will also have passive is to deal DOT damage upon touching an enemy, much like Fizz's Seastone Trident. This DOT have a low base damage but rather high AP ratio (maybe 40-100 damage over 3 second, and have a 0.8 AP ratio). Attacking the same target again will only refresh this DOT. This will favor AP build greatly however will not overbuff her burst, pretty much replace AP's eve high consistent damage due to the removal of spikes. helps last hit too Activation remain the same, but with the bonus AD ratio (lets say, 1.3 bonus AD and 1.1 AP ratio). If used behind a target, it will slows the target. As result, the slow will be much more efficient in ganking, as that you dont need wait to be stealthed for the necessary crowd control and save the stealth for escape or other purposes. However, the slow will only apply to a target attacked from behind means you can only use it to chase and gank, not slowing someone when chased Ultimate - Malice and Spite (remake) Passive - on each level, amplify each of Eve's skill lv6 - Shadow Walk's movement bonus will not be lost upon breaking stealth (ganking potential + 1) lv11 - Upon killing a champion, base heal from Thirst is increased by 50% (not ap ratio) . Also increase Eve's attack speed by 50% after obtain a kill or assist. (give AD eve a bit more heal as well) lv16 - Ravage will also now bleed the target, amplifies your DOT damage to the target by 30% (include AP ratio). The bleed will last for 5 second, and each time Eve attacks a bleed target, the cooldown on her Ravage will be reduced by 0.5 seconds (give attack speed eve a bit more edge) Activation - Marks an target, provide vision. When Eve attacks this unit, she will gain 20/30/40 ammor and magic penetration. If the unit dies while under this effect, the cooldown is reduced to by 50%. Cooldown 1 min. and by obtain maxed CDR, it will pretty much refresh it. This eve will prefer both AD and/or AP, either the AD with consistant damage and little bit of burst like the old, or the AP with burst and better consistant damage than before, not to mention better heal and sustain PS - remove that useless passive. I mean Eve is a temptress right, then make her passive something to do with Charm. Make her attacks to charm the enemy. Passive - Love in Pain Every 8th attack eve makes will charm the target for 0.5/1/1.5 seconds (0/7/14). This effect cannot happen over once within 10 seconds to a same target If you want to create a blog post, please do so here. 03:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC)